


her and she and me

by crookedspoon



Series: All the Kink! [5]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Multi, Multiamory March, Polyamory, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley is greedy and impatient and disregards other people's comfort zones as a rule. Otherwise she'd never get what she wants, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	her and she and me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Multiamory March and "Threesomes/Moresomes" at Prime Time Desserts.

Jonathan prided himself on his composure – on not dropping his briefcase or his straight face upon entering the shabby apartment that was too small even for one person, let alone two.

If he hadn't known what Harley's girlfriend was capable of, he might have believed he'd gotten the wrong door. A verdant oasis had sprung up among the sparse furnishings, expanding until not a speck was left uncovered.

Even Harley, kneeling in the midst of it, was entangled in vines. They caressed her bare skin and that of her lover as though they were sentient. The image they created was, strangely, more alluring than if the two had been altogether nude.

He did the polite thing and ignored what he saw, moving closer instead. The greenery rustled around him.

Pamela's skin sported a rosy glow, so unlike her usual sickly greenish tint. He wondered if she had reduced her toxicity level for him – he thought Harleen was immune to her poisons, so there would be no need to lower it. Jonathan viewed this as permission, perhaps even encouragement, and greeted Pamela with a kiss to the cheek, which she accepted, quite chaste compared to the debauchery she'd been indulging in with Harleen.

"Did you want to take over?" Pamela asked, a smile curving those sinful lips, and Jonathan found himself compelled to lean in and capture them with his own. Ordinarily, he respected her as a fellow scientist and cherished her findings, but otherwise felt no inclination toward her. This close, however, her pheromones overwhelmed his senses and better judgment. She patted his cheek, knowing full well the effect she had on him. "Frankly, I'm getting a little exhausted."

As if to demonstrate why, she paused her rhythmic motions. Immediately, Harleen whined and rocked herself against the strap-on Pamela was wearing. Her thrusts were shallow at first before she slammed herself backwards, trying to take in as much of the black length as the position would allow. The force of it would have unbalanced Pamela, had Jonathan not been close enough to catch her. Her skin was warm under his fingers, and soft like tulip petals.

Jonathan cleared his throat.

"You're going to break the coffee table," he said once he found his voice again. He was expecting the glass to crack any moment, though perhaps the vines snaking around Harleen's body were supporting some of her weight.

"I was talking." Pamela smacked Harleen's already bright red cheek and pulled out of her ass, earning herself another whine.

"Oh, come on. Stop exchanging pleasantries and fuck me. Both of you."

Eyes glazed and feverish, Harleen rolled onto her back, hampered somewhat by the green embrace. She spread herself wide, touching herself and inviting them to do the same. Her lips were swollen from many bruising kisses, her wrists chafed as if from wood, her chest and arms dappled with bloody pinpricks. 

"You might try being less demanding," Pamela said and crossed her arms, watching Harleen put on a show of writhing and whimpering and pleading with Pamela to take her again. The woman remained stoic, except for her eyes, which flashed dark and hot. This game of lust was also one of power and they played it not only for the fulfillment of their desires, but that of their minds, a fulfillment that came with the seizing and ceding of control.

Harleen groaned when neither of them so much as grazed her knees, and hopped up from the table.

Creepers slid down her body and fell away as she got up, and Jonathan was mesmerized by the sight of her. She tugged him toward her for a luxuriant kiss and hooked her knee around his waist to prevent any form of escape. Only when her hand found its way between them did he notice the insistent press of his erection against the front of his trousers. Harleen grinned like a child on Christmas morning, about to unpack him, but he grasped her wrist and squeezed it.

 _Not yet._ He lacked the vocabulary to express his hesitation and could but rely on a gesture to carry his meaning.

Not a sign of disappointment crossed her features. She had learned to hide it well from him.

Pamela joined them then, dividing Harleen's attention, and Jonathan breathed a little easier. The girl kissed him again as her lover fondled her breasts, her thighs, her ass, and Harley clutched at him tighter, overcome by sensation.

"Brace yourselves," Pamela whispered, and slid into Harley again. 

But Jonathan didn't brace himself, and his calves hit the edge of the sofa that was hidden beneath verdure. Harley shoved him onto it, then bent over and placed her hands against the wall on either side of him. Fascinated, Jonathan watched her face contort in pleasure, watched every quiver of her muscles, watched her pigtails jerk back and forth with every thrust.

"Oh, Red, _Red,_ yes, oh God, yes, you're perfect, you're so perfect. This, yes – oh, _God._ "

At that moment, Pamela ripped Harley around, threw her onto the sofa next to Jonathan and kissed her with an abandon he wouldn't have expected from a woman whose quiet dignity normally made her seem so untouchable. 

Harleen hooked one leg over her elbow and stretched it toward her shoulder, affording Pamela easier access to drive into her over and over and over.

Jonathan swallowed. Being allowed to witness this, to observe their passion for each other, and how it differed from the way Harley enjoyed him when they were alone at night, was almost too intimate. He was sweating beneath his suit, which had grown a little too hot for comfort. It was difficult to remain detached and ignore his body's reactions.

Harleen returned his gaze with equal fervor, gripping Pamela's sweat-soaked hair and stroking herself, before she tensed, eyes rolling back, and came with a drawn-out groan. Shuddering, she fell back against the sofa, legs suddenly boneless, and helped Pamela out of the strap-on with sluggish fingers. They kissed and teased and touched until Pamela too made it over the edge. For the moment, nothing seemed to exist but the two of them, so fixated on each other, both lustful and caring.

Pamela collapsed into Harleen's embrace, who tried to find them a more comfortable position. Inevitably, her head landed in his lap, Pamela cradling her own in the crook of Harleen's neck. Jonathan shifted, somewhat uncomfortable with both of them so close, but calmer than he would have been at any other time.

"Mmh, Jonny." Harleen smiled up at him while caressing Pamela's back. "I never thought this would turn me on so much, you watching us," she purred, "but the way you sit there, cool as a cucumber, as if nothing ever touches you – God, it's so hot. I could gobble you up right now."

Jonathan brushed his knuckles along her cheek, and Harleen leaned into the touch. When she noticed his erection again, she nuzzled it through the fabric, fingers scrabbling at his fly like an old cat demanding entry at the door. He interlaced them with his own.

"Y'gotta let me take care of that."

He shook his head and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. "I'm fine. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not going to die of this."

The girl huffed a tired laugh. "I want to do this again, Jonny. With you there, I mean." Her gaze flitted across the ceiling as she struggled for words. Nothing between them had yet any name. "But I want you to enjoy yourself, too, so... Whenever you feel like it."

"How sweet of you to obtain consent after basically having thrust this upon me."

Harleen giggled at his poor word choice. 

"Give the man a break, Harls," Pamela murmured, propping up her head. "You have the best of both worlds. It's easy for you to say you want this. Do you ever consider our feelings?"

"I know your feelings, Red," the girl retorted. "You both love me, you'll figure something out." She stretched languidly and wrapped her arms around Pamela again. "But it's okay... I can wait. As long as I've got you both."


End file.
